New Year
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: Just a New Year one-shot I made. With a little surprise at the end. Please read and review! *ALERT: DO NOT READ IF YOU DID NOT READ BoO*


It was night time at Camp Half Blood. The stars and moon were out and demigods were all sprawled at the beach, looking for places to stay for the fireworks display.

"Let's set it here." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Sure." Percy said then he set the blanket down on the sandy floor and a picnic basket. "Can't believe we survived this year."

"I know." She said as she sat down. Percy sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"And we're gonna see our first New Year together." Percy said, smiling. "With no quests, no insane monsters trying to kill us. Just you, me, and the rest."

Annabeth nodded and leaned on Percy.

"Hey there lovebirds!" A voice called behind them.

Percy and Annabeth turned around and saw Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. They also brought blankets and picnic baskets.

"Hey guys." Percy said with his usual trouble maker smile.

"Can't believe were having our first new year together." Hazel gushed

"Yeah. But if only…" Piper trailed off

He didn't need to finish. If only Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. A member of the seven and the self-proclaimed 'Bad Boy Supreme' were with them. If he hadn't sacrificed himself to Gaea…

"Come one guys. Let's not be sad over him." Jason said "He wouldn't want us like this."

"Yeah. You're right." Piper said "Besides we should be celebrating."

"It's a bit early Piper." Frank said "It's not even New Year yet."

"It will be soon." Annabeth said, "Look." She pointed.

The others looked at where she was pointing and they saw Chiron and Mr. D in front.

"Well demigods. It seems we have reached another New Year without too much problems." Chiron began and everyone laughed. "And we should thank the gods for that! Thank the gods!"

"Thank the gods!" Everyone cheered.

"And as you can all see, our Roman friends from Camp Jupiter has come to join us." Chiron continued. "After a 'few' disagreements." Again people laughed. They all heard stories on how Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, and Frank all had to fight where they should host both the Christmas Party and New Year's party. And finally after a lot of screaming, throwing, and Piper's charmspeak. They agreed to have the Christmas Party at Camp Jupiter and the New Year's at Camp Half Blood then vice versa next year.

"But unfortunately not all of our Roman friends could come. So as part of the agreement some of the Romans, Greeks, Hunters, and Amazons will spend their New Year's at Camp Jupiter." Chiron finished "And now we should proceed to the countdown."

"Everyone! New Year will begin in…"

"5…. 4…. 3…. 2….. 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The half-bloods all whooped and danced. As the fireworks display showed. It was an explosion of colours and images in the sky. There was Artemis hunting a boar, George Washington, the Empire State Building, and many more. Apparently the Hephaestus cabin worked hard on this one.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'aaahed' as more fireworks exploded.

"Happy New Year Wisegirl!" Percy shouted and then kissed her on the spot. They broke apart and Annabeth smiled. "Happy New Year Seaweed Brain." They continued kissing with the others until….

"Hey! Cut the PDA please!" Another voice called out.

The three couples stopped to see Thalia.

"Thalia!"

"Pinecone Face!"

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason jumped up and hugged Thalia.

"Missed you guys too." Thalia said, chuckling. "But come on the Hunters are here. So cut off the PDA for now."

"Whatever Pinecone Face." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

They all laughed and began talking as they watched the fireworks until the last one. Which was an image of a golden dragon with a lot of fireworks in the background. To all demigods they all know it was tribute to Leo Valdez and wherever he is they hoped that he was happy.

As they began to pack up. Piper noticed something. A giant figure was descending through the clouds. Her eyes widen. "Everyone look!"

They all looked up to see the shadowy figure, all of them whipped out their weapons to fight it when a tower of fire came out. A golden, mechanical dragon emerged from the smoke, spewing out fire and on the neck were a boy with elfish features and wide grin and a girl with caramel brown hair.

"Hey guys! Happy New Year!" The elf boy shouted "Hope I didn't miss the party!"

Everyone gaped at the sight but the Percy and his friends snapped out of their shock and shouted in anger and happiness.

"LEO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll end it here! I know not the best one-shot out there! But HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
